triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Prince
Princess Diana of Themyscira is an Amazonian warrior princess and Demigoddess, born to the Olympian god Zeus and the Amizonian Queen Hippolyta. History |-|Early Life= Diana was born on the Island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods. Being the only child on the island, Diana was raised by her mother in an exceptionally protective environment, for Hippolyta suffered from the constant fear that Ares would find Diana if she knew of her true heritage as a demigoddess, and so adamantly refused to let her daughter be trained along with the other Amazons in the arts of combat. However, at the age of eight, Diana would always sneak off from her studies to watch her fellow Amazons train, and would try to imitate their movements. Her aunt, Antiope, also believed that she should be trained in self-defense, but Hippolyta remained firm in her refusal, preferring her daughter to have the normal childhood that all the other Amazons never had. One night, after constant pleas to be trained, Hippolyta told Diana the origin story of humanity, the Amazons, and Themyscira's creation in an attempt to rid her daughter of the desire to become a warrior. After Diana asks to see the God Killer, Hippolyta shows her the gifts the gods bestowed upon them when they were created. In doing so it only encouraged Diana more to train. So Antiope decides to train Diana in secret. Over the years Diana, at the age of 12 and Antiope continued to train, but Antiope wants to push her further to use her full power, knowing what she is capable of. After being discovered by her mother and realizing there is no way to stop her daughter from training and that it is actually best for her in the day that Ares does come, Hippolyta reluctantly decides to allow her to keep training but only to be trained harder than any Amazon has been trained before. As Diana grew into an adult over the span of 4,890 years, she became a better fighter as her aunts and fellow Amazons contributed to training her. After an intense training session with Antiope and the Amazons, Diana unknowingly began to use her full powers as she accidentally created an energy wave sending her aunt flying a few feet away from her in order to dodge an attack, with the other Amazons looking at her as they know what this means. A confused Diana runs off. |-|1918= Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and benevolent person, who, while initially somewhat naive, is an outspoken egalitarian. She is very opinionated and will speak her mind without a second thought. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= *'Enhanced Condition:' to possess physical/mental abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. **'Enhanced Agility:' to possess agility beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. **'Enhanced Durability:' to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' to have drastically enhanced reaction speed. **'Enhanced Senses:' to possess extremely accurate senses. **'Enhanced Stamina:' to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. *'Hunting Intuition': to possess extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. Diana inherited this from her Amazon mother. *'Divine Energy Manipulation:' to manipulate divine energy. Diana has the ability to generate fiery orange energy by clashing her bracelets, as well as forceful shockwaves from her body. **'Electrokinesis:' to manipulate electricity. Diana is able to only absorb and manipulate lightning and cannot generate it. *'Enhanced Speed:' to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced Strength:' to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. *'Levitation:' to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. *'Accelerated Healing:' to heal rapidly from any physical injury. *'Immortality:' being capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. |-|Abilities= *'Enhanced Combat:' to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Due to the Amazons' culture being militaristic, most of them are trained from a young age to be highly skilled and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as well as uniquely Amazonian martial arts. *'Weapon Proficiency:' to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Love Life *'Christopher Wyatt:' Diana met Christopher in 1918 during World War I. He landed on the home of the Amazons when he was was sent adrift in the ocean. She left her home on is Island of Themiscyra to travel to London, England to help Christopher with the war. In England where Christopher was stationed away from his family she met his friend Patricia Bowen. Family Tree Relationships 'Allies' 'Enemies' Weakness *'Limited Invulnerability' - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of the Amazon's weaponry. Notes *Diana is right-handed. Category:DC Universe Category:Amazons Category:Greek Mythology